Gone Like Yesterday
by Amritk42
Summary: A future, 2014 if 2009 Dean had never come to visit in Camp Chitaqua. Dean and Cas have grown apart, after Sam agreed with Lucifer. The struggle, and fall of Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day regular in Camp Chitaqua. The year was 2014. Cas sauntered around the camp, getting looks from all around. He had just finished one of his 'spiritual' sessions with a woman. As he was walking down the road, he had a smile his face. A smug, empty smile that was commonly seen planted on his face, but it never seemed like it actually belonged there. As he was walking, he stole a glance at Dean's tent. Dean was probably planning for the next attack on the Croatoans. Cas poked his head into the tent, and looked around. He was met with a glance from Dean, a smirk, almost as a greeting, then back to his plans. As he looked to the rest, he was met with stone hard glares. He got the memo, he was unwanted, he was unneeded there. Eventually, Cas found his way to his room. Cas' room was old and worn down. There was dust everywhere except his chair. He didn't sleep in his bed, because most nights he passed out on the floor, in his chair, or another woman's tent. Cas had never bothered much to clean his room. The rooftop had so many spider webs, with old spiders vacating them. The floorboards were creaky, and creatures took shelter beneath. Cas didn't mind much, he always had liked animals. His trench coat was balled up in corner, covered in blood, dust, and had a stench of memories. When he first came to Camp Chitaqua, he has still been wearing the damned thing. On one of his first few missions, he wore the thing around, trying to hold on to a piece of who he was. After 1 month, he remembered that he had always kept something in his front pocket. As he reached for his pocket, Dean approached him. He took the object out, and it was a picture. A picture of Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Cas. When Dean saw the picture, he went ballistic, saying that things weren't like that, so why hold on to these things? After that, Cas accepted that, and gave up hope on things ever changing. That night he took off the coat and threw in the corner, never to be worn again.

He made his way to the chair, and as he sat a cloud of dust popped out. He glanced at the old coat, and sighed deeply. He reached for his new bottle of pills. As he took them, he felt his pain vanish, and he felt calm. His memories, his pain gone almost instantly, he felt the effects of the drugs wash over his damaged mind, like a wave of amnesia. He giggled for a while and saw the colors of the rainbow dance across the room. As the colors faded, an image of Sam popped to Cas' mind, then an image of Dean and Sam, happy, then all three of them, together, happy. This was normal for Cas, as he pushed down these images all the time. Not that anyone had taken the time to care enough, as Cas was just the camp's crazy, sex-addicted, high guy. He missed Dean's smile, and Sam's laughter. But he had to face it. Dean has a stick lodged so far up his ass, and Sam... Well Sam was gone now. Lucifer, of course, was still alive and flourishing. Almost like a routine, Cas popped one more pill in his mouth, and saw the colors dance, until he passed out to the ground, no memories, no pain, and no more loneliness.

"Cas, get up. We need to go," Dean said as he shook Cas awake.

"Ughhhh. What is it Dean? My head is still pounding from yesterday," Cas muttered frustrated as he grabbed for his bottle of pills. Cas was rather shocked. Dean hadn't come to him in a while now.

"No Cas." Dean said as he snatched the bottle. "This is important. I need you awake and ready. Today, today is the day."

Dean and Cas had grown distant over the past 3 years. Once the Croatoan virus hit the world, Dean had taken full responsibility to handle this and stop the spread. Once he realized he couldn't stop it, he shattered. They both had realized that it was different without Sam. Not that the previous 2 years weren't, not having backup on call, not having a friend. Yet, Cas felt something different when Sam had left. He felt empty, not seeing him every day, but of course he kept this to himself, not knowing what it even meant. But Dean… He didn't know what to do after a while or who to lean on.

At that time, Dean had told Cas everything. He regretted not calling Sam. He missed Sam. He needed Sam back. Cas, well Cas was still an angel back then, so when Dean opened up to him, he wasn't ready for the end result. Dean had reduced to tears, Cas watching him, not knowing what to do. Dean reached for his bottle, took a swig and reached for his phone. Instantaneously, dialing Sam's number from his memory.

"You've reached Sam. And Karina! Haha Leave your name, number, and message at the tone!" His ringtone spoke. Whose Kari- Then it hit him. Sam had a girl. He had a life. He was happy without Dean. And here he was calling him to tell him to lose his life and give it back to this horrid, lonely life.

BEEP

"…. Hey there little brother. It's… me Dean. Listen Sammy I wanna talk to you. You know we haven't seen each other in a while." Dean said. Cas gave a slight smile. He hasn't heard Dean say the word 'Sammy' in a long time. And with his name came a picture. Cas felt a bolting pain, but he didn't understand it. At that time, Cas and Dean both looked at each other, feeling the grief. Dean, had felt steaming pain, he felt like this whole thing was on his shoulders.

This was one of the last times Dean would open up to Cas, without alcohol streaming through his veins.

"Cas. I don't. I don't know what to do. I mean Sam, he's gone. He has a life now. And I can't rip him from that. Tell me you haven't noticed, it's different without Sam here." Dean murmured as he took another swig of his bottle.

"Perhaps you could contact the Prophet. He is posses the ability to foresee events concerning you two," Cas said timidly, afraid that at any moment, Dean would pop.

"I guess," Dean said roughly. Dean dialed in the numbers and hit the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck it's me, Dean."

"Oh. Dean. How's it been going lately?"

"Fine, I'll survive. Listen since you are basically our prophet, so do you have any idea what's been up with Sam lately… Haven't heard much from him."

"Oh. Umm. No, nothing spec-. Wait, what's the date today?" Chuck said rather urgently.

"Umm, The 16th?"

"Oh. Oh no. No this isn't… No. Not today. Dean…" Chuck said rapidly, but cut off but his own disbelief.

"Chuck, Chuck what is it? Chuck tell me, or I'm hauling ass over there" Dean said hastily, his heart was racing. He looked over to Cas, and Cas was now concerned too. He had heard the conversation, and his heart was racing too. Was there something wrong with Sam? Was he ok? Before he got the answer, he had worried a lot more than a regular angel should, for a human.

"No. No. Chuck, are you sure? I mean this is big, this is... Yeah, I **get** your sorry, but haven't you gotten something else? There **has** to be something else. This isn't all to it?" Dean said, his face in total disbelief, almost like he was refusing to let in whatever had been said. There was a point where Dean couldn't absorb anymore. Cas was dying in anticipation, what was happening? What was wrong?

"But there… Ok." Dean sighed loudly, and slow. "Bye," Dean said steadily, so low it was almost a whisper. His voice practically dripped with desperation.

Cas had practically died waiting for this.

"Dean what is the problem? How is Sam?" Cas asked, slowly, giving time for Dean to adjust. Dean turned away from Cas, and covered his face with his hands. After the longest pause, Cas sat. The silence in the room was so sharp, you could hear Dean's huffs to catch his breath, after all this, he refused to cry again. Cas had to let Dean take in whatever it was, even if it was killing him inside. Sam… Well he missed Sam. Sam had been someone Cas could always see as someone to almost… Relate to… And Sam meant a lot to hi-

"Cas," Dean said, breaking the silence. After another short silence, "He said yes." Dean turned to face Cas, but there was no one there. A flutter of wings and Castiel was gone.

After this, Castiel had shut himself out for a while. Not responding to Dean's prayers or anything really. For about 4 months this went on. And Castiel sat calmly, taking in that Sam had said yes. That he had given up. He had always felt that Sam would be stronger. He always was. He had always seen Sam as a beacon, of hope. Different than Dean. He sat, and watched as the world turned to a virus. Spreading. But within 5 months, the angels had given up, Sa- Lucifer had won. Castiel had lost his angelic abilities. Becoming a mortal. Becoming a human.

Dean had lost his faith in Castiel. Once the fallen angel was a human, he found his way back to Dean, fighting off Croatoans on the way. But Castiel swore, swore that once, just once, he had seen S-Lucifer. He was in a suit. A suit of white. But when he saw him, he was in a suit of white and red. Standing over the body of one his brother angels. Castiel had run, trying hard to erase the image from his stained mind.

At this time, Dean had a base already set up with Chuck, Bobby, and some others. It was a small camp, but everyone kept their difference. Bobby and Dean had grown apart too, after Bobby tried to comfort Dean when he gave up on Castiel. Once Castiel had made it there, Dean had closed his shell. Never to open again, really. Never saying much to Cas but a conversation with a neighbor, or a stranger.

Dean and Cas were two different people. Almost acting like they never knew one another.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatdya mean today's the day?" Cas said groggily. He knew that if Dean came to get him personally, it was a big deal.

"The day it's all over, Cas," Dean said softly.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The day we kill Lucifer."

There was a long silence. Dean came into the room knowing that Cas would not be happy. Fortunately, Dean waited patiently for Cas to accept what was going to happen. He expected this, as he had gone through the exact same thing when he decided that it was time, there was nothing left to do. And Cas sat silently. How could Dean even think to this? 3 Years ago he would have died, than **think** of killing Sam. If someone had so much as come **near** Sam, Dean would have thrown himself at them. Watching over his little brother, because it was his responsibility from the moment Sam was born. Dean knew it in his heart. Now… Now he was different. The past 5 years had been brutal to Dean. He was never the same after Cas left, and Cas regretted that. But he couldn't mean… Sam?

"You don't honestly think that Sam's gonna make it through when you pull this little stunt?" Cas uttered out, his frustration showing.

"I know perfectly well that I'm not going to be able to spare Sam." Dean said slowly as he looked to Cas. His eyes were red, and his face was puffy. He had bags under his eyes, obviously from so many restless days. He was shaking, but he was trying so hard to stop himself. Cas knew that he had been in misery. But, this was DEAN. He had to think of something else. Why did he just give up?

More silence.

"What happened to you Dean? 3 Years ago, you would have died, suffered years in Hell, HELL FOR GODS' SAKE, for Sam. In fact, YOU DID GO TO HELL FOR HIM. FOR SAM. Little brother Sammy. You two are the brothers who'd go to hell and back for each other. Now? Now, here you are plotting his **death**. He would NEVER give up on you. He never did, and never would. What the fuc-"

"Cas. I'm not that guy anymore. I'm not his big brother. I'm a failure man, look at what happened to him. It was my job to take care of him. Dad… He would be so disappointed" Dean whispered, almost rehearsed, as if he had been through this talk with himself before, and many times after that.

"Well he's not here. I am. I admit, I thought of giving up on Sam. But, we can't. You and that kid are something. Something that's caught every species attention. Demon, Angel, Vampire, Werewolf. This cannot be the only way." Cas said as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

More silence flowed through the room. Dean looked the floor; he didn't have the balls to look Cas in the eye.

"Cas, there's no other way. You have to see me through. Look, unless you know another way, we're leaving at dawn." Dean croaked. Now he looked to Cas.

This time Cas turned away, he couldn't look Dean in the eyes.

Dean got up and moved to the corner. "We have to kill Sa-", Dean couldn't finish. Dean looked away. Silence froze the time in the room. Cas heard a subtle sniffle come from the corner Dean sat in.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "There has to be another way." He too felt a steaming hot tear stream down his cheek.

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT CAS?" Dean screamed as he stood up looked to Cas again. A tear danced down his face now, and immediately Dean wiped it away, gave a sour look and attempted to calm himself, breathing heavily.

"Dean…"

"LOOK IT'S NOT HELPING THAT YOU AREN'T EXACTLY A HEALER, HAVE ANGEL RADIO ANYMORE, OR THAT YOUR BROTHERS JUST GAVE UP TOO! WHO ARE YOU TO TALK? EVERYONES GIVEN UP ON HIM," Dean yelled. His veins were popping from his neck.

"I'm sorry. I jus-"

"I haven't given up on him. So why did you?"

Silence.

"Look Dean, are you sure, I mean we could always do more research, I mean…"

"That was always Sam's department."

After a long pause, Cas mumbled, "Well. Sam isn't here."

"And whose fault is that?" Dean muttered. He slumped and instinctually his hands found his way to face.

The silence was dangerously long. Cas was pained by the thought of seeing Dean, over his brothers dead body. Once, more.

"I can't watch you with your brother. Dead. Again."

"What?" Dean said puzzled.

"When Azazel put Sam in that camp, you two were a big thing in Heaven, the brothers to fulfill the prophecy. I saw you care of your brother, sell your soul. And before I met you two, I felt a pang in my chest, and I was an angel. Not very common. I can't watch that again."

"I'm sorry Cas."

After a long pause, Cas looked down. His eyes, empty. He felt, empty. No… Sam. There had to be… But there was nothing. Nothing that they could do, Bobby was practically a drunk. There was no one to turn to. There was nothing else they could do.

Slowly, Cas resigned. They had nothing. No more options. Nothing. Cas walked to his closet.

"Where do you think you're going" Dean said.

"To get my gun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright troops. You have been hand selected to lead with me on the mission, so don't fuck this up. This could be the end. You all ready? We'll have some back-up on us." Dean said readily. He had put his war face on again. Acting like nothing had happened, because he couldn't show that to the troops, people he was the leader of. Not one person from this camp except Bobby and Cas had ever seen him break. He was their rock. Their solid, concrete guy.

"Dean….. Isn't Sam still alive? He's not gonna mak-," a troop started in the back. He never finished, because punched him in the arm, and gave him gesture saying that he was an idiot. Cas' eyes were empty, and stared at him irritably.

The entire group met him with stone hard glances. Dean looked away.

"He ain't Sam anymore."

The group had felt silent. Mary tried to offer Dean comfort, but to no avail. Mary was a friend to Dean. She wasn't someone who he could fully trust or open up to, but he could rely on her. He met her a few years back when he was attacking a Croat base. He found her in an old house, whimpering in a closet. When he opened the door she cowered away. She gave a prayer and cowered away.

"Still believe in the big guy huh?" Dean asked, giving a slight chuckle, as he helped her to her feet.

"Well… Yeah," she said timidly, still unsure of this stranger.

"Good luck with that lady," Dean said with a smirk on his face. After she was tested negative for the virus she entered camp, sticking around Dean. He showed her around the camp and gave her a cabin. Still, nightly she gave a small prayer, praying for a better tomorrow. Then things got worse, more and more people got infected and she had lost hope. She found herself in Dean's cabin regularly, and they would just talk through some nights. Eventually she learned how to work a gun, and became a pro. When Cas came to the camp, she was introduced by Dean. She wasn't exactly fond of him, being an angel, because she now knew the existed, and they didn't help her.

Dean looked back to his troops.

After a while he broke the silence, "Ok troops let's head out. And no more questions," Dean said glaring to his squad.

"Alright, this is where Lucy is according to our sources. Ready?" Dean whispered.

Dean signaled for his group to follow. The clang to the side a building close by, heading to a large warehouse down the road. They had been walking along silently, but Cas had heard something. He could swear it was something, but he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to give their location away in case it wasn't.

They walked on slowly, and now behind an old house, approaching their destination. But Cas heard something far. The man in front of him was showing signs of hearing it too. Then he heard a faint growl. He recognized it instantly.

"DEAN. CROATS."

The group turned, and they now heard the Croatoans approaching. They got into battle positions, taking shelter before the ambush. Soon, the Croatoans approached.

"ATTACK."

They loaded fire down on the Croats. The number of Croatoans was about 10 to every soldier, but they were all so well trained. Blood spew all over the street. They fought valiantly, and soon the Croats were gone. But Cas heard a gasping near an abandoned house. He loaded his gun and went to examine. He walked around the house and saw Mary, lying on the ground panting. He ran to her, and kneeled beside her, and saw that her leg and torso were bleeding.

"Cas….. I've been infected," she croaked out, stopping to catch air.

"Hey look, it's all gonna be ok. You hear me?"

"Cas you gotta do it… You know it."

Suddenly, Dean came running around the corner, looking for Cas and Mary so they could move forward. He saw Cas turn slowly to him, with a look of desperation on his face. He saw long brown hair, and it hit him. It was Mary. Dean ran to them, then kneeling alongside Cas.

"Mary, buddy you all good?" Dean said rapidly, hoping for best, for once. Cas looked solemnly to him, and he started to bandage up her wounds. She was still breathless.

"Dean… She's been infected."

Silence. Mary looked to Dean, and gave him a nod.

"Hey, Mary. You fought like a true hero out there. For someone I met in a closet, you are a friend to me. Got that?" Dean said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Hey… You do have emotions." Mary said jokingly. Dean smiled, as tears started to stream down his face.

"Dean, let me it do it," Cas said, looking to Deans desperate face, "Please."

Dean smiled once more to Mary and whispered a Thank you to her ear, and gave her once last hug, and stood off, wiping his tears.

"Please Cas, make it quick. I can't take this pain anymore."

"I will. Listen Mary, I want to thank you, for giving Dean a reason." Cas whispered to her.

"A reason to what?"

"To live."

Cas slowly loaded his gun.

"Hey, angel. Thank you. For giving me hope. Goodbye, fallen angel." Mark said as she smirked lightly.

A gunshot could be heard from miles away. Dean flinched, and looked at her, with eyes full of grief.

The deed was done.

"Let's move on," Dean said stiffly, putting on his rock-hard face again. He wiped his tears, and stiffened up.

"Dean, you don't have to try to be so strong around me, it's ok, you los…"

As the turned the corner, they were meant with a terrible stench. Cas had instantly recognized it, the smell of the dead. They heard a scream of bloody murder, and ran to the street once more.

There they saw their squad, on the street. Arms spread and blood everywhere. They looked around rapidly searching for Croatoans, but they were met with something else.

A tall man, with unmistakablely long hair stood over a body, in a full white suit, as he used his foot to crush his neck. One more gasp, and that soldier was gone. Then the man turned around, and looked at them, dead in the eyes. His suit was drenched with the blood of Dean's fellow soldiers. Dean had hoped with every ounce in his heart that it wasn't him, but it was.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know you came for me, Dean, and you too Cas," Lucifer said with an plastered smirk on his face.


End file.
